Many compression systems currently exist for treating edema, lymphedema and various venous disorders by exerting pressure inwardly on a patient's body limb. However, several common problems with these systems have emerged. First, each patient's body shape is unique and most systems do not allow for optimal fitting to each and every uniquely shaped body limb. Second, the locations and levels of where therapeutic compression is best applied to a patient's limb are unique for each patient. Unfortunately, existing systems for applying the prescribed pressure profile to the limb typically involve inserting foam layers under regions of a compression garment to alter limb circumference, pulling different bands (of a multi-band compression garment) of the same width to different tensions, or manufacturing a multi-band compression garment or a tubular elastic compression stocking with the material's stretch characteristics varying along the length of the garment in an effort to create different tensions. The disadvantages of these approaches are that they are complex, requiring skill, time and materials and often the resulting compression profile may even be ignored. Third, many existing systems have the disadvantage of being hard to put on and are limited to elastic compression materials. If elastic stockings were made non-elastic and did not stretch (thereby not allowing a large circumference of a body part to pass through an area dimensioned to fit a smaller circumference of the body part), they would be impossible to don. The values of elastic compression versus non-elastic compression also differ in resting compression created by elasticity.
It would instead be ideal to provide a solution that is customized to each patient's unique body shape and medical needs, and also be easy to put on and use.